crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Vox
Vanessa Jackson, codename Vox.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind Stories * A Fistful of Chaka * Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn * Jade 8 - Exams * Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind * Ayla and the Blackmailer * Ayla and the Birthday Brawl * Ayla and the Tests * Ayla and the Mad Scientist * Wine, Women and Ayla * Tales of the MCO * Tea with a Serpent Main Character Appeared * Enter the Chaka! ("curvy black girl") Mentions * Call the Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap! Description Vanessa is the ‘curvy black girl’ that was dancing along with Rip and Toni at the train station''Enter the Chaka!. Vanessa comes from a working class neighborhood in Philadelphia, and is very anxious to grab this opportunity to improve her situation. At 15, Vanessa already has curves, and she’s an Exemplar (Level 2); she’s developing into the sort of figure that could give even Fey a run for her money in the tongue dragging department. Powers EX-2, EN-? (Siren). Vanessa is a ‘Siren’, a sub-variety of Psychokinetic whose energy is focused into sonic vibrations delivered by her voice. Vanessa can perfectly mimic any sound or voice that she’s ever heard, emit an ear-shattering scream, and with effort, hit any resonant frequency of any rigid object. Her most effective technique, however, is something rather like the ‘Bene Gesserit Voice’, a subvocal influence that causes a ‘Suggestion’ effect. Personality Vanessa is basically a moral girl — for a 15 year old — but she really wants to get out of the work-a-day grind that pretty much chewed up her mother and spat her out, so she’s looking for a way to use her powers to her advantage. She wants to go to business school. Vanessa is more or less bisexual, but doesn’t have a lot of patience with teenage boys. Appearances On 2006-09-03, she was the ‘curvy black girl’ that was dancing along with Rip and Toni at the train stationEnter the Chaka!. She met Ayla on the train where he gives her the codename "Vox", as the Latin for "voice". and they had their first kiss in his room, and also defined themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, after she poured her life history and personal goals out in their two meetings. On 2006-09-07, the first day of classes of the 2006-2007 school year, she has Basic Martial Arts Fourth Period with Ayla and some other people.Ayla and the Blackmailer'' On 2006-09-11, she's seen having more Basic Martial Arts Fourth Period with Ayla and some other people.Ayla and the New School Vox is Ayla's girlfriend; there is a lot missing in this section such as several private dinners On 2007-01-25, Phase's 15th birthday, Vox gives him a very unexpected but very welcome sexy present.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence Later in the day, she has a lot of remorse about the present, and Phase holds her for a while.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 – The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness Associations Family *Mother *Father (Abusive, abandoned family)Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes *Aunt Lucy Poe Cottage *Sharisha roommate *Ayla Boyfriend Classes Fall 2006 *Business Accounting I self-study *Basic Martial Arts Fourth Period Winter 2007 *Special Topics - Powers Theory (with lab): SirensAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim Spring 2007 *Business Accounting IIAyla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes Generation 2 By 2016, Vanessa appears to have become famous as a singer.The Road to Whateley: Part 1 A "World-famous siren performer", to be exact.Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Siren Category:Exemplar Category:Pennsylvania Category:Philadelphia